Catolax/dialogue
*'Catolax:' I sense you are becoming adept at new Slayer techniques. Impressive. *'Player:' It was all thanks to your help. *'Catolax:' Nice of you to say so, although the cats have definitely had something to do with it. It hints at divine intervention. *'Player:' It seems I'm the subject of a few too many divine interventions for comfort. It's lucky indeed that I have my feline friend. *'Catolax:' Heroes aren't the same as they were in my day. Can I help you with anything else? 1. Could you tell me what's going on? *'Player:' Could you tell me what was going on? *'Catolax:' The crux of the matter is that you were working for Sumona, who is the Devourer. *'Player:' I can't say I am happy to have helped her in her plans. She never struck me as a nice type. *'Catolax:' Oh, but you didn't help her - she expectede you to die. She did promise to reward you, however, so take advantage of that. *'Player:' What about this twin sister then? Is she a deity too? *'Catolax:' Twin sister? It was the Devourer too; she just wanted to watch when the banshee defeated you. *'Player:' I presume that her being a deity is going to make it awkward for me, having riled her so much. *'Catolax:' Her bergain isn't one she can wriggle out of easily, although sending you on Slayer tasks will be far from safe. *'Catolax:' You'll also find that you forget her evil deeds when talking with her, such is the power she possesses. *'Player:' The fake-sister thing explains why she burned that book and what the insectoids were doing there. *'Catolax:' Indeed. Thank you for avenging me. It is as much as can be expected by a dead mortal who wishes revenge on an immortal deity. 2. Can you tell me about the smoky dungeon? *'Player:' Can you tell me about the smoky dungeon at all? *'Catolax:' You will, of course, be aware that the place is a hive of Slayer creatures. Each of these must be combated within the smoke you mention. *'Player:' There are no new dangers I should be aware of? *'Catolax:' There are four guardians - turoth, kurask, cave crawler and basilisk - that must be slain in order to access the four new areas within the underground passages. *'Catolax:' No problem for you, I would suspect, as you were able to easily deal with the banshee mistress. *'Catolax:' Is there anything more I can help with? 2.1. I'd like some information on the remaining guardians. (This dialogue appears when you have killed all the guardians) *'Player:' I'd like some information on the remaining guardians. *'Catolax:' You seem to have killed all of these creatures already. I'm not sure what more you need to know. 3. Are you both in your tomb and the smoky dungeon? *'Player:' Are you in both your tomb and the smoky dungeon? *'Catolax:' I have a spiritual presence in both places associated with my death - my tomb and the place of my murder. *'Player:' That must be useful. I wish I could be in two places at once. *'Catolax:' I don't think that my position is altogether enviable. After all, I'm dead and can only ever exist in two places. You are alive and can go anywhere your legs take you.